The proposed research will continue and expand earlier work on the relationship between dominance rank and feeding behavior in a group of yellow baboons (Papio cynocephalus) in the Amboseli National Park in Kenya. Data-collection will take place during the summer of 1978, and the primary objectives include: a) documenting the existence of inter-individual, within-group competition for food; b) a quantitative analysis of the increase in feeding efficiency accruing to animals of high dominance rank as a direct result of their priority of access to feeding sites; and c) an investigation of the relationship between the spatial position of foraging individuals and access to feeding sites as a first step in the understanding of possible alternative behavioral strategies utilized by subordinate animals "designed" to minimize the detrimental effects of low rank on feeding efficiency. This study will thus attempt to analyze one set of potential selective advantages to animals of high dominance rank and to investigate the ecological determinants and consequences of one major, frequently occurring class of agonistic encounters (spatial displacements at feeding sites).